


Yes Now Please

by sli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dubious Consent, F/M, Pegging, Praise Kink, Slut Shaming, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/pseuds/sli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time is better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Now Please

**Author's Note:**

> Makes sense the first fic I post in years is wildly self-indulgent, no-beta porn. Yup.
> 
> Dubcon and slut shaming tags because Kate. Discussed in end notes.

When he asked her, he thought it would probably mean the end. Because what girl would, that wasn’t what people wanted from him, not regular people. They’d been fooling around in the afternoon, tangling up the sheets on her twin bed and Stiles’d been bright-eyed under him. Derek had only come over to, but she was so, and he wanted, and nothing had driven her off yet, so maybe, or maybe not, and that would be fine. Safer.

He sat on the edge of the bed to tell her, eyes on the dirty carpet, and she caught her breath and said, “yeah?” and “really?” and “Oh, sweet Jesus, don’t scare me like that. I thought you were. Fuck” and curled over his back and rubbed her face against his cheek while he touched her wrist and listened to his own heart pound.

It didn’t happen right away. Which was. All right, but it felt like he’d break out of his skin, all the time. He hadn’t done it since the one time, hadn’t wanted even to think about how it’d been. How he’d felt, after. Sore and barely conscious, dazed, and she’d laughed and kicked him with her heel, said,

“C’mon, I haven’t broken you, sweetie. Not yet.” 

and she sounded so satisfied, he’d made her sound so satisfied, and it had been so good, even though. Derek never forgot, walking down the street in a different city years later, he’d still remember how burned out with pleasure he’d felt and the furious dirty curl of her words as she said, “take it, you fucking slut, you little pussy ass cunt whore bitch take it oh my god.”

***

Stiles was keyed up, obviously, who wouldn’t be, he could feel her vibrating even through the door and he tried to be calm for her, but when she yanked it open she took one look at him and burst out with this short, honking laugh and said, too high, “Hey!”

“Hi,” he said, and why were they doing this _here_ , this was stupid, the pictures on her walls and he could smell years of her and Scott and childhood and her father and. Actually, he felt better, a little, and he stepped forward and kissed her sweet, sweet, gasping mouth.

Her jeans, they were her favorites, not the ones she wore when she was trying to impress, that helped him, too, as he pushed them off her and she eeled out of her top and then she was bitching at him for wearing clothes, too many layers and she was all bare and smooth and fighting with his jacket.

When their clothes were on her floor and one of his socks under them on her bed, she snugged up against his back, her breasts rubbing soft against him, and ran her hands over his chest, his shoulders, and moved against his ass and all the breath went out of him. 

He’d rubbed some lube into himself already, at his place, guiltily remembering last time and how there wasn’t. But she did it some more, for a long time, until he felt wet and open. Stiles explored him with her fingers, breathed “Wow” right up against him and touched the tip of her tongue to the skin to the side of his, of where. While Derek panted and waited, skin prickling all over, wanting to beg, wanting to be doing it already so he wouldn’t have to.

“Still with me?” she asked, and when he nodded she rolled off the side of the bed, rummaged around, and came up with her hands full.

The harness was black with silver metal fastenings and a place for a bullet vibe, which she handled with fondness, because Stiles’s feelings for her bullet weren’t news, weren’t new, and he could take it from her, tease her with it, get her off right there braced over his thigh and gasping into his mouth. But instead he waited, nervous, while she cursed and fumbled with the straps and finally posed like a superhero. Her cock was bright pink and he found it tasted like her, like the warm sweet inside of her, until she stroked it slick with lube.

He held himself as she got into position, cradled his cock protectively as she asked, “You okay? This okay?” and shifted him where she wanted him. Then she was testing him, prodding at him and in him, more and more of her, and she was so big, it hadn’t seemed, but it was. She paused, pulled back and then pushed in, further oh my god. 

He didn’t know if he was awkward or she was, or both, but they were a couple of fumbling virgins and he panted, panted, whined into the sheets. She was so big, so big, and she got him right, right, yes, _yes_. Her hands ran up his back, and she was saying, “Oh god,” in this gaspy, startled voice. “Oh my god, Derek, you’re so sweet, you’re so hot, you’re so good.”

And it was, it was so. Until she pulled away, damn it, sat back on her heels and ran her hands over his ass, pulling him apart and looking while Derek waited, waited, hungry for her to come back. “Look at you,” she crooned, before leaning forward to rub her mouth, her lips on his overheated skin, and take him again, smooth and slow and certain.

Near the end, she put her weight on his back, hunched at him so he could feel the hot skin of her and the rub of the straps, nylon and plastic, she’d have marks, she’d keep them, he should get her one better, he didn’t know, leather, maybe, but she was fucking him so good, so hard and deep and steady. 

Her thighs were wet, he could tell from the sound, slipping together as they fucked and she’d forgotten the bullet after all, and he wanted it for her, but there was no stopping as she rode him and he held himself, his cock, fuck, too eager, too soon, and he was coming, fuck, so good, shuddering. 

“Baby,” she gasped, giving it to him a couple more times, then he could feel her hand working under the harness, the slick sound of her. 

“Can I, can you,” she asked, voice gone husky, “stay like this, just for a,” and he said, “Stiles,” and spread himself just a little more for her, giving her what she needed, and her hips jerked, nailing him again, and she was rubbing herself frantically and hunching over, mouth open along his spine as she gave it up.

After, her long-fingered hand groped him greedily, idly, stroking and petting where he was hot and slick and soft for her. Derek rolled her onto her back, ignoring her shocked, wide open face to spread out on top of her, while she whispered, “Wanna put my cock in you all the time. Every time,” and he nosed into the private place under her ear, under her hair, and breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: the usual Kate/Derek creepfest of consent under false pretenses, implied rough sex with bonus cruelty, plus dirty talk that in Kate's mouth veers way into misogynist verbal abuse.


End file.
